Vuelvo a Nacer
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: Taz and Up getting married. Just a little bit of fluff for you guys!


**There have been loads of updates from me over the past two days because I'm going through all my old TUp fics and finishing them so here's a bit of fluff for you! I loved writing this! I don't own anything!**

* * *

The dress was simple; the skirt was straight and the white silk fell at her ankles in just the right place. There were no annoying decorations and sequins, just plain white. The halter neck showed the cleavage she never knew she had and the dip in the back, that reached the small of her back, showed her genetic tan.

The dress itself had been easy to find; February had terrified her the day before they were due to pick one out, she showed up with a dozen bridal magazines showing her all the different kinds of lengths, colours and styles. But when they walked into the first shop they saw, a small little boutique owned by a stylish man and his husband, she found the dress she wanted straight away – hidden behind the bulky dresses at the front of the shop.

February complained that they should looked in _at least _ten other stores before she came to a decision but she was more than certain the dress was made for her – who knew she _was_ quite famous maybe someone had designed the dress with her in mind. To anyone else it was plain and boring, to her, it was perfect.

Her makeup was subtle and barely there, February had complimented her again and again saying things like, "You're _so _lucky! You don't need any foundation whatsoever! And your eyes are dark enough you only need a coat of mascara!" She hadn't even needed to warn her not to go overboard which was something she was certain she would have to do.

Her raven hair was styled in a way that she never thought possible – it was curled and, with enough hairspray, February had managed to pull back her hair into a beautiful bun leaving only the two front bits to frame her face.

"Taz?" Krayonder knocked on the door to the wedding suite in the classic hotel and poked his head in. His gasp caught in his throat when he saw his Lieutenant standing in front of the full-length mirror looking so unlike herself. She wore the simple dress and small white heels February had somehow managed to convince her to wear – despite the simplicity of everything, she looked beautiful.

For her something old, she had a silver heart pendant resting delicately on her chest, it had been her mother's before she died and she had never taken it off. On the day of her quinceanera, Taz had found it on the floor, sparkling brilliantly in the destruction of the day.

Her dress counted as her something new, Taz had complained that she didn't want to buy more things that she never was going to wear or use again.

Her something borrowed was something that February had "nicely" lent to her. When she had thrown the garter onto Taz's lap the day before, she wasn't sure who was going to die first: February because of the look of complete anger on Taz's face or Taz herself, who was bright red and looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up. However, she had slid it on and found she couldn't even feel it there.

Her something blue was something _he _had given her. Her engagement ring. Taz was never one for tradition so instead of a diamond, he revealed a sapphire, almost the exact bright blue as his eyes though that could never be fully captured in a stone.

Taz smiled at Krayonder; she was grateful to him for not making her ask the question. After the proposal, as they were hugging he whispered, "Wow Taz stop going on about it, I'll be your Dad okay?" He knew she didn't like talking about her family and after that it wasn't even mentioned again. Everyone just accepted that Krayonder would walk Taz down the aisle.

"_Si, _Krayandor?" Her voice was quiet and choked and very un-like Taz, she coughed to clear her throat, "Is it time?" He smiled, in a way only a best friend could, a smile that said: _I'm so proud of you._

"Yeah, man. It's time; they're all ready for you." She walked to the door, holding her dress up ever-so-slightly so she wouldn't trip and slid her hand through the crook in his arm. He noticed her grip was so tight it almost hurt but didn't say anything and lead her out into the hall where they met the three bridesmaids. February squealed when she saw Taz walk out – slightly unsteady on her feet – and ran to fluff out the bottom of the dress. Specs gasped and shared a look with her husband that Taz couldn't recognize. Megagirl actually smiled and walked forward to give Taz a hug; nobody was really expecting Taz to ask her to be bridesmaid but she had stormed into a team meeting and yelled "Oi, Tin Can! Get polished or waxed or whatever it is you robots do to look somewhat less _estupido,_ you're going to be at the front of a wedding." After that some of the tension between the two had disappeared.

The four walked down the grand staircase that led the hallway outside of the ballroom and they could hear the hushed voices from inside, Taz's hand tightened on Krayandor and she tensed. He patted her hand and quietly whispered, "He's in there, waiting for you. Calm down." Hearing this she stopped digging her nails into his arm and waited for the hotel staff to open up the door.

When they did, silence fell in the ballroom. Every eye was turned on Taz as they slowly rose out of their seats – every eye apart from hers. Her eye was focused on him standing at the front of the room, smiling at her in a way so lovely she wondered if it were possible for one human to feel as much love as she felt.

Up. Her best friend. Her mentor. Her fiancé. Her love.

The walk down the aisle was the longest walk of her life. The traditional wedding theme played out – his idea – and every step felt like a mile. Her eyes were fixed on his, the bluest blue she had ever seen. She didn't know if it were possible, if it was _allowed, _for her to be this happy. Surely after everything she had seen, after everyone she had to leave behind she wasn't allowed to fall in love.

Finally, after an eternity, they reached him. It took everything Taz had not to jump into his arms right there and then and stand beside him as the Admiral, who was officiating the service, asked everyone to sit. She felt his hand slide into hers and she squeezed tightly back, holding back tears.

"You look beautiful, darling." He whispered quietly, while the Admiral talked about love and war and trust.

"We're actually doing this." Her voice was thick with tears and disbelief; he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I know, I love you so much." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"_Te amo tambien, _Up."

The Admiral finally reached the vows, they had opted for the usual ones instead of writing their own because Taz had already agreed to a wedding and that in itself was an achievement, Up didn't want to push it and make her say everything she said to him in private in front of 200 people.

They stared into the others eyes as they spoke the truest words they ever had and Taz was smiling. The brightest smile that anyone in the room had, not only seen on _Taz, _but had seen at all. She laughed as she copied the Admiral and held Up's hands tightly in her own.

The guests giggled when Up almost missed when he tried to put Taz's ring on - she hadn't realised how nervous he really was when he was trying to calm her down.

"With the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

No one in the room, besides Up, had ever seen Taz cry. They had seen her on the verge of tears, they had heard her voice choke up but when Up pulled her in by the waist and connected his lips with hers, she burst into tears. The room burst into applause as he wiped away the tears from her face and she wove her arms even tighter around his neck.

He was finally hers.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time as a married couple, Taz and Up!"

Taz hadn't exactly warmed to the idea of having a first dance in front of everyone, in fact she hadn't exactly warmed to the idea of a reception but Up told her it was compulsory.

She was embarrassed when he pulled her out to the floor, where everyone had their camera at the ready. "Up, this is _estúpido_!" She hissed, resisting slightly.

"Relax, _mi __amor__, _just imagine it's just the two of us." He twirled her under his arm before he brought her close and let her rest her head on his chest, eyes tightly shut. He smiled down at her as the music started and they began moving.

_No sé de cómo describir  
desde el vacío que hay en mí,  
una voz... inspiración  
que me hace soñar.  
Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mí  
ese deseo de sentir,  
un amor que le de vida  
a mi palpitar. _

Taz smiled as she brought herself out of hiding in Up's chest and looked up at him; she'd allowed him to pick the song without telling her and this was the first time she'd heard his choice. She felt the tears prick at her eyes as she recognized the old melody her Mama and Papa used to dance around to.

_Y sin palabras me calmas,  
me llevas ahí, a descubrir  
todo lo vivo dentro de mí  
y en el silencio me amas  
y puedo vivir de tus suspiros  
que besan mi ser...  
vuelvo a nacer. _

She looked up at him with a question in her eyes and he leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear, "I heard you playing it once when you were in the Academy. It took a while but I managed to translate the lyrics, works well don't you think?"

She leaned up then and kissed him quickly, ignoring the cheers and wolf-whistles.

_Oigo en tu pecho mi canción  
y entre tus brazos sé quien soy,  
soy tu amor...  
tu reflejo...  
tu pasión...  
y en esta paz de tu calor  
vuelve a cantar mi corazón,  
tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar. _

Not caring who saw Taz removed her hand from his and wrapped both arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist while still managing to make the sway in some sort of dance.

_Y sin palabras me calmas,  
me llevas ahí, a descubrir  
todo lo vivo dentro de mí  
y en el silencio me amas  
y puedo vivir de tus suspiros  
que besan mi ser...  
vuelvo__ a __nacer__._

As the song ended Taz cuddled herself back against Up's chest and whispered, "_Gracias, _Up. That was perfect."

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist leading her off of the dance floor.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Up called, gaining the attention of their guests, "Thank you so much for attending our wedding but I think it's time I took my wife back to our room."

The guests exploded with applause as Up led an embarrassed Taz out of the ballroom and up the stairs to the bridal suite. As soon as they had left the room Taz roughly stopped Up and reached down to take the '_estúpido_death-traps' off. He chuckled and swiftly picked her up before she could protest, "Up! Put me down! Someone will _see_!" She hissed, wriggling around although her hands had wormed their way around his neck.

"Let them – this is our wedding and it's tradition. Have I let you down so far?"

She sighed, relenting and snuggled up in his arms, "No – but hurry up and get to the room."

He grinned and kissed her lips, "Can't wait to get your hands on me, eh?"

She giggled, tightening her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper as they stopped outside the room, "_Te amo, mi amor__._" She whispered into his lips.

He grinned and managing to open to door without dropping her he whispered back, "I love you too, with everything I have."

* * *

**Okay I just love the song, it's called Inspiracio****n by Benny Ibarra and it's just gorgeous - go listen RIGHT NOW! I could only find a rough translation of the lyrics but it's still pretty beautiful:**

**I don´t know how to describe**  
**from the emptiness there's in me,**  
**a voice...inspiration**  
**that makes me dream.**  
**I hear again inside me**  
**that wish of feeling,**  
**a love to give life**  
**to my beating.**

**And without words you calm me,**  
**you take me there, to discover**  
**everything that's alive inside me**  
**and in silent you love me**  
**and I can live from your sighs**  
**that kiss my being...**  
**I'm born again.**

**I hear in your chest my song**  
**and in your arms I know who I am,**  
**I'm your love...**  
**your reflection...**  
**your passion...**  
**and in this peace of your warmth**  
**my heart sings again,**  
**your so sweet kisses make me cry.**

**Obviously some of that doesn't make sense but you get the gist!**


End file.
